Home For The Holidays!
by ISntSheLovely0007
Summary: SEMMA/ All Snake wanted for his daughter Emma was to go to college, and meet a nice, privileged boy. But Emma meets Sean Cameron, sexy as sin and a mechanic, in a bar. Sparks fly between them. She brings him home to meet the family for Christmas where Sean finds out Snake doesn't think he's good enough. Cue in childish war between girlfriends father and future son in law!


Snake Simpson had 4 daughters. Yup, that's a lot of girls, he knows. Two were his though by blood, his own girls, Holly J and Ellie, from a previous marriage, and then his other step daughters (that felt like real daughters), were Emma and Paige. Snake had met their mother in highschool, where he thought he lost his chance until running into another when started their oldest girls in preschool, Ellie and Paige. The two girls didn't get along at that age, but Spike and Snake sure fell in love all over again.

Snake practically raised Emma and Paige from that point on, to the point they even called him Dad. When he saw Emma who was only age 6 when he walked into her life, he instantly felt a pull. Their father had left, where Ellie and Holly J's mother had died. Snake didn't know how a man could just leave his own like that. He had been so protective of Spike's girls since. He didn't favor any of them, but, secretly, he had his 'opinions' about who some of them dated, and it's gotten to the point where Emma was his last hope for a good son in law.

You see, Paige was the first one to get married...to a complete **_idiot _**named Spinner. You can guess that that wasn't his real name but it stuck to him like glue. Don't get Snake wrong, it's not like he didn't have a dumb nickname either, but at least Snake had a good job, great big house, and family. Spinner, was a waiter. He liked Spinner, he did, it just wasn't who he expected Paige to marry. All through highschool she went through jocks since a cheerleader and Snake was really hoping she'd marry another Bills fan. Nope. A waiter. Who had to live with them for a year before their wedding because he couldn't pay rent. Now, they were good though. Spinner now practically ran that diner he worked in now but Snake found it a little odd Paige had a better job than her own husband ( Call Snake old fashioned), but Paige brought more money to the table than Spinner. Snake didn't like that. But, he moved on

Next was Ellie. I guess standards got higher because she was his own flesh and blood but she was a very independent girl who barely dated in highschool, making Snake wonder. And during her college days, she nearly gave him a heart attack. Tons of boys with tattoos, piercings, and music failing careers would come by the house once a month. There was this awful boyfriend she had, Craig, who Snake just wanted to punch out himself. He treated her like crap. Then, came Jesse. Her boss in the newspaper department. He was older, so Snake didn't think it was wise or Jesse was a good person to try to use a girl like Ellie for what he thought was just going to be 'sex' to him. 10 months later, they were engaged.

Emma was the other youngest, minus Holly J, who grew up going to the same school Snake taught in. Holy J wouldn't be caught dead talking to her ol' father in school with her social status, but Emma was the type of girl who never cared about that stuff. She was a kindred spirit, passionate, and for being a beautiful girl, she didn't waste her time on abusing her looks for dating. In fact, sometimes studying was more important than dates to her. She had quite the brain. Snake and her would buddy up for school projects all the time when she was a teenager, and she'd always win the highest marks in her classes. She was definitely intimidating to guys around school but when she did date, she dated good popular clean cut boys that Snake had always liked. His favorte had always been Peter Stone, who came from a wealthy family, had good manners, and Snake could see having a future with Emma. Thing is, she didn't. She dumped him without a second thought. Such a shame. Anways, Snake always knew she was going to get into a good college. And she did, a little ways away though (Spike had a hard time adjusting to that), but it was finally over, and she was coming home for Christmas. With a new boyfriend she was supposedly crazy about. He not only had heard it from Spike, but also Emma's childhood friend Manny who still came by and was like one of them, another daughter.

Manny basically kept him updated on Emma when she didn't tell him things.

Don't get him started about Manny though. Boy. He loved her! But, if she was his daughter he would of damn well already had a heart attack with the boys she dated. But that's not important! What was, was she was a great, loyal friend to Emma and two girls had always been best friends and quite the duo together.

Anyways. Snake wanted Emma to go to college, and meet a nice privileged young man that could be 'the one'. Maybe a nice frat boy! You know, someone with social status, a good head on his shoulders, and ..basically, a man with a bright promised future. Snake was sure Emma would be next getting married. What guy wouldn't want to put a ring on her? She was a diamond. ..and that's why she was his last hope for a good son in law.. I mean, Holly J, Snake feared, would never settle for a guy. She had been through so many, or none for a long period of time. (None were good enough for the likes of her).

It was funny, since Ellie and Emma couldn't be more unalike. But, Holly J and Paige? Both Queen B's of their schools. Just thank the lord that they weren't the same age or they would of been butting heads. Instead, Paige took Holly J under her wing and they two shopped til they dropped together. They really felt like sisters. And though not alike, Ellie and Emma at least both were independent, smart girls themselves, and they got along well too.

They were one, big happy family. And they were getting together for the Christmas Holiday! The girls were barely home anymore, Holly J was the only one who was still living at home.

So! Snake was thankful for a chance to meet 'Mr Right' who Emma was bringing home. His name was Sean Cameron, and Snake hoped he was from a good family, with a big home like theirs, and possibly a frat boy! Even a guy just in college was good enough.

...little did Snake know.

(((*)))

Emma stood over her bed packing, putting her hands on her hips and gazing down at it to make sure she got everything. She was a control freak like that. She had to make sure she had everything!

"I don't want to forget anything." she pouted, looking up to the figure who was smirking at her from the doorway.

Sean Cameron. Ugh, let the butterflies fly and fireworks go.

You know, she wasn't a 'bad boy' type of girl, but who wouldn't be a 'Sean Cameron' type of girl? He was hard to resist, and the guy was body melting gorgeous. How she ever even got him to fall for her was beyond her!

Sean was a mechanic, whom she had met in a bar, and he was sexy as sin and wouldn't take no as an answer from her. Wait! Before you judge! He wasn't a player sort of guy. Emma had met his friends after a few weeks, and even they had said he never worked for a girls attention the way he did with Emma. He never abused his looks either, and Emma sometimes wondered if he even knew of them.

He was an inch taller than her, minus when she wore her heals, but damn was he fit, ripped to the very core. Buff chest, biceps, big strong hands, and ohh- when he lifted her up sometimes like she was a feather, my god it's get her going- getting off topic, sorry.

Fact of the matter is, he's a heart throbber. At least, he stole her heart.

He had baby blue eyes, and hair that waved a little and looked sexy pulled back. He was a mechanic at Tony Motors who was planning to open his own shop soon. He had a little facial hair near the chin, a side smirk at all times, but a jaw dropping smile when he grinned, and those dimples- ugh! Not to mention a mysterious/dangerous aura about him but if you were Emma, you saw the protective, loyal, softy side of Sean. But that happened when you fell in love with Emma Nelson.

Anyways, it was her last day in dorm, in college, and she was moving back home. She had to somehow tell her parents, when they meet Sean, that ..well, they were going to be moving back home together. Finding a place together. He basically was over all the time anyways. And he honestly had no problem moving to where Emma was from. He was kinda the towns bad boy and always held a bad rep that wasn't him around here. A new place would be good. Plus, his best friend, Jay, was also from Toronto like Emma, yet the two never knew another before she moved here (Small world), planned to move back also. So Sean planned to move there, and find a place to start his own shop with Jay who too was a mechanic.

Nobody had car talent like Sean though. That's what Emma called it. Car talent. She wasn't much of a know it all when it came to cars. She let him have that.

So.

Want to see how they met?...

((**))

FLASHBACK.

**Emma was not a dumb or naive girl. She knew what Snake wanted, what her parents wanted and what her parents wouldn't approve of and she knew Sean Cameron was one of those guys they wouldn't approve of because they didn't know him. Before she had met him, she too had the same beliefs in a guy that Snake wanted for her. Though, deep down, she had to admit those clean cut mama boys with the expensive cars..just weren't doing it for her. **

**Emma was feeling .. wild, that night. She wanted to go to a local bar in town instead of where all the college students went downtown. **

**She had entered a bar, with her friends Mia and Liberty, with a tight little skirt on and a white tank top, her little black leather purse with a gold chain attached to it over her shoulder. Her hair, somehow always, looked like a perfect salon blow out.**

**When the girls walked to the counter, giggling, already a bit tipsy, a few guys around a pool table glanced over. Sean, actually, wasn't one of those guys.**

**He was too into the game at this point. **

**He wore his famous white wife-beater, that hugged his mussels right. A pair of blue jeans. And his biceps clenching when he shot his pool stick to where he aimed.**

**"Good shot." purred Amy beside Alex on the wall. They watched the game, kind of like groupies.**

**Sean stood up, glanced at her almost right through her, and went back to aiming for another ball. His friend, Jay, leaned over and groaned. "Look at the legs and chest on her." **

**Sean rolled his eyes, trying to take a shot but glanced to where Jay nodded to. At the bar, out of place girls who were probably sorority girls, leaned against it laughing with another. Sean's eyes fell on Emma first, how couldn't they? She stood out in the whole room. No girls who looked like ****her ****came to this bar. He was sure Jay meant her, since her tank top hugged her swelled not too big, not too small breasts, and she had this golden tan to her that made her legs look so smooth and long. That tight little skirt on her too- Sean raised an eyebrow, he couldn't lie. She was a fox. Her laugh was soft and pretty too. **

**"Pretty face too." he admitted, and took a shot, missing. Hmm, wierd. He never missed. He glanced once more at the blonde girl and turned to Jay. "Bet she's brain dead though." **

**Blonde, smoking hot, and in a local bar just asking for trouble ? This wasn't an over welcome kind of bar to new strangers, but, strangely (or not so strange), she and her friends were getting away with it. But that only meant one thing. A guy would soon start trouble and try to hit on her. Or her friends. Then, they'd run screaming. Or, if stupid enough, go home with the guy. **

**"Blonde ones always are." Muttered Jay, eyeing Emma with narrowed eyes and then just shrugged and grabbed his stick to go shoot. He moved on quick, and he abused his looks a lot unlike Sean. He hooked up with tons of girls, any time, any place. None had been able to hold him down. Maybe he dated Alex for a while, but he was pretty unfaithful then. She had really nailed him for that one though, since they were friends now, and he tried to respect girls now. He told them BEFORE now that he WOULDN'T want a relationship before he slept with them. Some of the bimbos seemed to forget him saying it though and act all destroyed when he left the next morning..**

**Whatever. Not his fault.**

**The night played out a bit. It didn't take Jay even an hour though to go hit on Emma and slap Sean's chest to go follow him.**

**The girls now sat on high stools, at a higher table with a pitcher of beer between them and as Jay and Sean came over, Jay in the lead, Sean couldn't help but notice how good Emma looked with her legs crossed, those 'fuck me with these on ' heals she was wearing were making his pants a little tighter and she was giggling with her friends. **

**She had a gorgeous smile. **

**He snapped out of it when Jay greeted them, and he moved oddly away from the blonde. I mean, he knew Jay was going to hit on her and called dibs, but it's like his feet nervously walked away from her. **

**"Hey, I'm Mia." purred the brunette friend of the blondes. **

**Sean nodded and cleared his throat, "Sean." **

**Jay was already talking with Emma. At this point, Emma had already pin pointed what Jay was. A player. Her and Liberty already shared a knowing glance.**

**After a shot between the table and friends, Emma noticed Jay's friend with the biceps talking to Mia now and then. He didn't seem much of a talker, had a mysterious vibe about him. **

**As Jay talked, Emma snuck a glance at Sean, sizing him up and down, wishing he was the one hitting on her. Now there was a guy she just may of gone home with, and she wasn't even that type. It'd be better than this guy who really thought he had a chance. Jay. Yeah, he was attractive and all, but the lines of his were over used and he wasn't even really trying! Did he think she was an air head? That she'd just go sleep with him?**

**"..but the guy didn't stand a chance. You see, I use to race a little in school, so we both settled it on the streets." Jay was telling a story she finally tried to listen to without rolling her eyes. "So we took both our cars to a down town street-"**

**"Oh, so you drag raced illegally?" Emma asked, having a bit of enough. This wasn't impressing her . **

**He blinked, and narrowed his eyes a bit, trying to tell a story. How rude of tension seemed to of caught the whole table, everyone and even Sean looking over. **

**"Illegal?" Jay asked, looking up in wonder knowing it was but trying to stretch the word out. **

**Emma nodded and taunted him, "So you 'settled' your fight with your friend over who got the last pack of cigerettes on **_**the streets**_**? A downtown street, a busy street, where other people drive, you know, living people, with kids, that sort of thing?"**

**He snickered bitterly, "If you wanna get technical. Yeah." **

**Everyone looked between them, feeling the bad vibe.**

**Liberty finally sighed and grabbed her purse, "Think we heard enough." she muttered.**

**Mia on the other side pouted a bit, glancing at Sean and wanting to give him her number. He was playing it so coy though, she had no idea if he was interested or not. He barely asked her any questions about herself. But my god was he panty dropping hot.**

**She'd do it.**

**"Yea. Lets go." Emma nodded and went to get up.**

**Jay's mouth hung, until he snorted, and rolled his eyes, "Yeah. Was getting bored anyways." he taunted Emma. **

**Shit. What was wrong? Was he off his game tonight or what? This never happened!**

**Emma turned, gasping a bit. He shrugged innocently "You started it, honey." **

**Her friends now stood behind her, and Sean slowly stepped next to Jay's side and just muttered, "Lets go man." **

**Emma wasn't through with Jay though, neither of them seemed done. He even added, "If you didn't wear such revealing clothes, maybe I wouldn't of thought you were basically asking me to come hit on you. Thanks for the waste of time." **

**Emma laughed out loud madly, not believing his ignorance. "oh my god." she shook her head, closing her eyes and pretended to remember something as she opened them, "I**_** totally**_** forgot I got dressed tonight before I came with the thought of you in my head. Whoops!" **

**Sean had to snicker. She was kind of funny.**

**"You know what?" Jay taunts, "I've already had a cup of **_**bitch **_**earlier, and she wasn't that great a lay anyways. I'll pass on you too." **

**Mia quickly asked Sean as soon as she could before these two lunged at anothers throats. "Do you wanna just, give me your number?" she had her cell phone out and Emma grabbed it from her causing Mia to gasp and wine silently. **

**Emma snapped at her, "You don't want their number. Guys like them just think they can get away with anything," She glared back at Jay, "And how they talk to people."**

**Sean now was taken back. How the hell did she know if that was how he was? Her anger with Jay, was now bouncing onto him because he stood next to him. Jay and him had always been best friends because people looked at them like some trouble makers, sure Jay kind of was, but that didn't mean Sean was going to stand for some girl calling him an asshole when he hadn't even spoken to her yet.**

**Sean shot back at her, "Says the judgemental sorority girl." **

**Emma and her friends were about to leave when Emma's eyes widened a bit, turning back to notice he had spoken up and out of all the things Jay said to her, what Sean said stung more and she fumed. **

**Even Jay raised his eyebrows. Usually Sean stayed out of fights. You know, unless a guy was asking for it, then Sean kicked his ass.**

**"You don't even know me," snapped Emma, squinting her eyes.**

**"Em, lets just go." Liberty insisted.**

**Emma kept going, eyes locked on Sean' s and his burning back into hers with furrowed dark shaped eyebrows, "What makes you think I am even a sorority sister?" **

**He simply answered sarcastically, "The fact you just corrected my 'sorority girl' statement with a 'sorority sister' statement." he leaned in almost tauntingly, "Is it a pledge rule to be a bitch to every guy who isn't a frat boy?" **

**Emma wanted to slap him. Or kiss him. God why was he so damn attractive?! She also never had a guy be mean to her, or at least stand up to her. It was kinda hot.**

**"I'll have you know," Emma replied, "That wasn't a 'fact', that was just another judgement only on your part this time. I am not a sorority sister, and the only reason I corrected you was because nobody says 'sorority girl'.. it's a sister hood. Get your facts straight." **

**Sean's brain felt fried, and he tried to recover. He hadn't expected a quick, somewhat clever reply. "Lets go Jay," he snickered, turning and muttering under his breath, "These girls couldn't even name the President of United States."**

**Jay laughed, but they stopped in their tracks when the blondes voice spoke up, not only named the president, but all of them in order, some with dates.. "Barack Obama, from 2009 to present. George W Bush, 2001. Bill Clinton, George Bush, and Ronald Reagon.." **

**The guys gave another looks, before slowly turning back. Emma still had her eyes full of fury on Sean, and finally finished her list as he coughed awkwardly. **

**"..and last but not least, George Washington." Emma had to smile, a little proud of herself and her friends giggling behind her. Sean's smirk turned into a small grin too. "There." she nodded and then shook her head, remembering she was mad. She crossed her arms at Sean and raised her eyebrow, "How's your head?" **

**Sean was stunned. She was beautiful, and smart, and a stubborn little hot head when she wanted to be.**

**He smirked, trying to crawl under her skin too, and took a step closer to her, "Fine. But my ears are ringing." **

**She gasped, offended, to then gasp when he grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him, bending his head to capture her lips. None of them saw it coming. Emma shut her eyes and whimpered into the kiss, and put her hands on his shoulders to push him away but oh my god- the guy could kiss. She almost kissed right on reflex and surrendered her mouth to his as she melted into his arms.**

**Jay's mouth even hung, and her friends stood there too, eyes wide, and then blushed. Sean was kissing Emma so passionately and she looked so head over heels for wanting to slap him two seconds ago. Her tall model like figure was pressed against his buff body figure with his bicep arms around her. His lips moved with hers hungrily and she moaned a little.**

**Jay rolled his eyes and walked off. **

**"Hey!" Emma yelped, finally pushing away, breathless. Her heart pounded, staring at him incredulously.**

**He too looked blown away, panting, but smirked and saw her turn to her friends. **

**Damn. She was a great kisser too. **

**He knew at that moment he had to have her. He was never a selfish person, never took things for granted, and was never really given anything he ever wanted as a kid. But he wanted, and he needed, Emma. **

**"Ok," she said in a small panicked voice, "Let's go." she turned her head to look once more at Sean, a little still confused, a little also still bothered. Like. . hot and bothered. **

**He grabbed her hand, and she gasped and bit her lip, turning back towards him as he had grabbed a pen from on a table, writing his number on her hand. **

**"You can call me," he huskily told her, not even asking if she WANTED to. She eyed him closely, as he focused so hard on neatly writing his number down. "Whenever." he shrugged, and looked back up, a side smirk hanging off his devilish, delicious lips (she stared helplessly at those lips, wanting to kiss him again). **

**Her friend Liberty had run back in, grabbing Emmas arm, "Come on," she begged, "I wanna get out of here! This place is wierd." there was Bikers puckering and blowing kisses at her and Mia! It was time to go. She pulled Emma out, and that was what Sean thought would be the last time he saw her.**

**She popped into his head a lot, for a few weeks, and she never called. Believe me, she wanted to, but she didn't want to give him the satisfaction... but, even as she was 'dating' a guy named Kelly from college, that 'guy at the bar' kept popping in her head. Nobody had ever kissed her like that, or made her heart pound the way it did .**

**But as fate would have it, not even a month later, Emma's car got hit by some drunk driving idiot. It wasn't SO bad, just a minor concussion and her car needed a bit of a fix and she had a slight cut wound on the right sight of the neck where her windshield broke and a piece of glass cut her (Thankfully not deeply or widely.) It was like a paper cut now by the time she walked into Tony's Motors and a tow truck had brought her car here to be fixed. A bunch of mechanics were working around, drilling, and hammering things.**

**She wore a fitted black top, the sleeves stopping at her elbow. She had nice hip hugging light blue jeans on and comfortably sat down to wait for the owner to come to her. She patiently waited, and thought about how she'd explain everything to her parents. Snake would freak,and wanna sue the driver, but he'd probably never even trust Emma to drive alone herself again. She loved him so much! But he could be so dang protective sometimes.**

**"Emma Nelson?" she heard, and got up. Tony shook her head as she shyly smiled when he pointed back at the wreck of her car, "My guys are taking a look over. They can't believe it either. You need to sue this guy who hit you." **

**"I'm just glad I got his insurance number." Emma joked lightly, sharing a laugh with him as he tapped the chart in his hands.**

**"That jerk will be paying for everything, don't you worry about a thing sweet heart." as he spoke, a figure was coming over as he whiped his hands off a rag. "I got my best mechanic on this," Tony told Emma, "He'll let you know what needs fixed." **

**Emma nodded and looked up when someone stopped by them and he finally looked up too when Tony grabbed her shoulder and patted his back**

**"Here he is!" **

**Sean Cameron.**

**Sean's eyes nearly widened too, locking eyes with her. Emma opened her mouth, and tried to turn back to Tony, but she was speechless (for once in her life). **

**"Um, y-yea. That's great." Emma finally smiled uneasily to Tony and then avoided Sean's eyes. There went her heart again. It pounded. Like, out of her chest pounded.**

**Tony left Sean with her and Sean was now slowly grinning and took a step forward. If this wasn't a sign, then he had no idea what it could of been. Fate? Destiny? **

**This girl was always on his mind since that night. **

**"You didn't call." he said with a cheeky smirk.**

**Emma sucked in a shakey breath and tried to speak as if his presence wasn't making her knees weak, "Why would I?" **

**He grinned now, and then, he had her under his spell. The way his dimples caved into his cheeks and his great smile woo'ed her, it was his eyes that sparkled at her that caught her attention. **

**No guy had ever looked at her like that.**

**(((*))**

**"So what the hell happened?" Sean asked as his boys fixed up Emma's car the next day and she sat with him for lunch at his shops front desk. He ordered pizza, and had found out she was vegan, and ordered another one, just double cheese.**

**She smiled widely, rolling her eyes as she took a bite. "Long story." she snickered. She wore a white sundress today, and god, she looked so damn cute to him. Her curves flowed so nicely and those legs? Christ.**

**Sean looked worriedly at her though, furrowing his eyebrows, "Looked like you got hit though?" **

**Emma glanced at him, slowly putting her pizza down and clapped her hands cleaned, trying not to answer him and looked at her car. It HAD been a bad accident. She was trying not to make a deal out of it so her parents wouldn't. "He was drunk." Emma admitted. **

**Sean clenched his jaw, and glanced down her neck. Emma tensed when his hand lifted and his thumb went on her chin, and his index finger below it, lifting her head up slightly. "Is that what that is?" he signalled the papercut looking scar **

**Emma swallowed, mostly because his hands were on her, and his eyes looked worried but also mad, mad at whoever did this to her. He cared. **

**Her heart skipped. "It isn't so bad now." she shrugged.**

**Sean then noticed their position, so close to another, and his hand holding her chin slightly up. He couldn't help it. Emma bit her lip when she saw him inch closer too, and she shut her eyes as he brought her chin closer to him and kissed her again, more tenderly than the other night, but just as powerful and mind blowing.**

**Yup.**

**Emma knew then, this was the one. This was her guy.**

**Her lips got lost in with his, and he pulled her body closer to his. His hand went to the small of her back, pulling her more up against him and-**

**"ooouuuuuuu." sounded an alarm, well, more like a bunch of perverted mechanics.**

**Emma broke away, blushing madly. Sean too even itched the back of his neck, sheepishly grinning at her. That was his fault. He should of known better. Even Jay was waving his car towel around like a mad man for Sean, knowing he was enchanted by the fact 'Dream girl' walked back into his life.**

**It took time getting use to Jay for Emma, but as Sean and Emma saw more of another, she saw his more friendly side. You know, when Sean finally threatened him to be nicer to her. Then the two were forced to put up with another and then grow to love another as friends who didn't bullshit another.**

**So, Sean and Emma began to date. He visited her at school, and she visited him at work. They hung out a lot at his house, or went for dinners, or back to the bar where they had met, playing pool together and having fun. It wasn't until Emma had found out Sean found that drunk drivers from months ago who had crashed into her, and beat him up, that she finally rewarded Sean with the 'next step' relationship bonus.**

**Great, mind blowing sex.**

**They were in his apartment, since her roommate at the Dorm didn't like watching them heavily make out and tease another, and this was a much bigger thing going on now. **

**"Harder!" Emma pleaded, body on fire. Sean laid over her in his bed, thrusting inside of her, panting. She was no virgin, but he made her feel like one, with his size and experience. She cried out and shut her eyes tight as she arched back and raised her hips into his and he bit one breast of hers playfully while she shuddered with her second orgasm.**

**He raised back up and curled his hand into her long soft blonde hair, forcing her to look back up at him and they locked eyes in passion as he fucked her. He had made love to her already just an hour ago, and already they were on the second round. Only now, she wanted it harder. He would give her any thing she wanted.**

**He kissed her, still maintaining his rhythm. After just a few minutes and her countless orgasms, he finally grunted, "I'm gonna-" he swallowed hard, shutting his eyes tight and she nodded. He was coming. **

**She felt his wonderful cock begin to throb, his whole body started to shake. He was nearly screaming too, and came inside her, shuddering and slamming his hips twice more into hers and her legs wrapped around his waist tightly.**

**After a few moments of heavy breathing, his slid out of her. He breathed hotly against her ear as she moaned a bit, eyes closed and letting him hold her body and nuzzled her neck with his nose**

**"I'm..falling for you." he admitted to her. "Hard."  
**

**She bit her lip and smiled, running her hands up and down his back. **

**They finally laid on their sides, Sean behind Emma now, holding her in his big strong arms. She loved basically being hauled tightly in them, against him. **

**In the morning, she woke up the same way, but his hand sliding down her tight stomach and under the large shirt of his she wore to bed, to in between her thighs**

**She gasped in sharply, as he took his finger and slid it into her. **

**"Morning." he huskily said in her ear.**

**She could only moan, he had mastered fingers. Guys at college didn't compare to him and his talents, and passion. She was in love with the mechanic and the 'bad boy' had her heart, and her body.**

**She was all his.**

**"Sean!"**

He then did something she was not expecting. He moved down, and she laid back on the bed without his body holding her anymore, but moving down hers and pushing his shirt up that was on her, and spread her legs apart.

**He locked his lips around her clit as he slipped a second finger inside of her. Sucking and licking, and rapidly tapping on her G-spot.**

**Emma could barely lay still, bucking, and trying to sit up to collapse and arch back while seeing stars.**

**"SEAN! ... **_**oh my .. GOD!**_**" **

**He filled her with overwhelming ecstasy!**

His fingers and mouth were making her crazy! All of a sudden, she felt her very intense orgasm building up! She grabbed him back up, and they kissed hungerily as she panted, "Please, please.." she sounded so pouty, almost begging for 'it' but the ecstasy overwhelming her made her brain melt, not knowing how to ask but he knew what she wanted.

**He wrapped one of her legs around him, and plunged into her , and she tossed her head back and moved her hips with his. He coming quick too. She was amazing in bed and everything about her had him horny as hell.**

**Finally, she screamed as loud as she could as total pleasure exploded throughout her whole body! And he came too.**

**As she recovered the whole day at his apartment, she cuddled with him on the couch.**

**Randomly, she finally noted back, "I'm falling for you too." she confessed.**

**He looked up from sharing a bowl of cereal with her (for dinner) as she sat on his lap, a spoon in her hand too. He wondered, since she hadn't said it back to him before. This couldn't be more perfect.  
**

**They went back to hanging out and watching the movie, eating cereal and smiling at another. Two birds in love. **

**And then came the 'I love you's, and then 'come meet my parents' talk, and Sean knew he was in it for the long haul.**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

So off to Mom and Daddy's they go. . . .. Sean was going to meet Spike, Holly J, Ellie, Paige, and Snake Simpson- over protective Dad .

Uh oh. Merry Effin Christmas.

**Author note: you know what I want! Want me to continue? Review! Won't keep going until I get some **


End file.
